Karate Monkey
(Officially adopted by ArsenalGamer on 14th March, 2016)The Karate Monkey is a tower trained in the arts of karate (no, then). Unlike my other towers, this one has one primary path (the belts and grading up) along with five follow-up upgrades which must be purchased to move to the next level, so it may be hard to understand. This makes it harder to max it out. Each follow-up adds a stripe to the belt. After the last belt, the Karate Monkey can be upgraded to 1 of 3 final upgrades. Attacks every 1.5 seconds. Costs $900 on medium. At White Belt, he only knows how to do:- High punch - Can smash upto 3 layers off 2 bloons and pop lead Middle punch - Can pop 2 layers off 5 bloons with a 40% chance to reflect three of them Low punch - Can pop 1 layer of 3 bloons with an 80% chance of paralysis and a 40% chance to theoretically fracture bloons, permanently immobilizing them Graduation Sequence White Belt - (at start) Follow-ups Faster Fighting - $240 "Punching faster makes me feel happy." Attacks every second now. Heian Shodan - $600 "Every 5 attacks, he executes a part of the Heian Shodan Kata, showing bloons how much he has learnt." Low Punch -> Middle Punch -> Low Punch -> Middle Punch -> Power Middle Punch (does 2x damage) Basic Sparring - $500 "After he uses a kata, he grabs the strongest bloon in his range and spars with it using his basics, punching the bloon to husks." Can grab a bloon equivalent to or weaker than a Zebra. Depending on its layers, he fights for 0.5 s/layer. Kick - $500 "Every 4th attack is a powerful kick that knocks the daylight out of bloons." 50% stun chance. 25% chance to pop 5 layers instead of 3. Infinite pop, so most effective against bloon rushes. Disciplined War - $1690 "Discipline - peace - bloons - die." Becomes more disciplined, increasing all sorts of debuffs and buffs chances by 10% (I know, this is really strong while using low punch). Yellow Belt (graduation) Follow-ups Bo - $1200 "A stick, eh? What if I push it quickly (OW!) oh, sorry, my friend!" Gets a Bo. Every attack has a 25% chance of being a Bo attack, which can push through leads and pop 3 layers off upto 20 bloons. Heian Nidan - $1000 "Hai-yaa! Um, master? I think I broke your vase." Middle Punch -> Swing Kick -> Middle Punch -> Side Face Kick -> Brick Breaker (Does not exist in real Heian Nidan sequence) Sparring Gloves - $840 "Bloonbrain, you are going to bite the dust." Spars with gloves, reducing chances of injuries during battle and taking 0.4 s/layer. Can now challenge Rainbows, but will take more damage from injuries. Yoko Geri - $1025 "Now trained in the Yoko Geri, every kick is a side kick that may stun bloons even longer." 40% stun chance. Help a Neighbour - $2000 "After every spar, go and help a friend. That's the policy around these halls." So after he finishes a spar, he goes to another monkey in his range for 3 seconds, trains him to attack faster and returns. The training effect lasts for 10 seconds. Neither towers attack during training. Orange Belt Follow-ups Sword - $2440 "New weapons? Yay!" Sensei gives Karate Monkey permission to use a sword. In Attack selection, new mode "Sword" appears.When selected, instead of punching, the monkey will swing his sword, but this can only go on for three sequences (1 sequence = 5 Attacks + Kata + Sparring + Help a Neighbour), after which he will automatically move into random punches. The sword has a cooldown of 3 sequences. Cannot pop leads. Heian Sandan - $1890 "New moves sandwiched into one bloon-bust strategy." Force Palm -> High Punch -> Middle Punch -> Middle Punch -> Force Palm -> High Punch -> Middle Punch -> Middle Punch Shoulder Roll - Your First defense - $1500 "The Flip! (Squash)" Can do a shoulder roll to dodge attacks with a 40% chance. Tobi Geri - $2000 "No trampolines? I can't do this. But I shall. And I have." Does a powerful jumpkick that will send bloons flying back if they haven't been completely popped. Does not stun though. Elbow Strike - $2500 "Skulls. But whose? Bloons obviously don't have brains, so they wouldn't need a skull to protect it." Adds a powerful elbow hammer which has a 50% chance of being activated instead of a punch (not applicable to swords). Acts like a one hit KO to ceramics and anything lesser, but only targets one bloon at a time. Green Belt Fiery Blade - $2450 "*Sizzle*" Fiery blade cuts through leads too. Also may set bloons on fire. Heian Yondan - $2100 "Hai! Hai! Yoi! Khya!" Middle Punch --> High Punch --> Low Punch -> Sweep Kick -> Middle Punch --> High Punch --> Low Punch --> Spinning Jump Kick -> Force Palm Metal Knuckles - $3000 "New attac'k'ments to the gloves will improve sparring standards." Now more advanced at sparring, the monkey can take on ceramics, but will take 5 seconds to remove the ceramic layer, after which he will deal a killing blow that can one-hit murder bloons. This only happens in ceramics. Yoko Tobi Geri - $3360 "Hai Ya! In your face!" Advanced version of the Tobi Geri. Jumps and spins, giving a roundabout kicker-pusher effect. Help a Neighbour Better - $3680 "Improvements in training - and policies." Trains other monkeys in 1.5 seconds. Training effect increased to 15 seconds. Blue Belt Nunchucks - $5000 "Sensei has opened the doors to the weapons once again - and our valiant hero walks out with...a Nunchuck!" New Weapon - Nunchuck. When selected, it swings around its nunchuck, deflecting bloons and popping a layer off each for 5 seconds, after which it continues executing the sequence. Heian Godan - $4890 "New XCutter. Sensei: You must learn to imitate an XCutter with you arms. Student: '':O ''." Force Palm -> Swing Kick -> XCutter (Slashes with both his arms) -> Sweep Kick -> (Rapid High and Middle Punches; about 10 total) SparSuper - $4650 "Advanced sparring gear increases fighting efficiency." Now has a sparring helmet and sparring shoes, reducing spar time of normal bloons to 0.35 s/layer. Grappler Lessons - $5020 "New technique allows the Karate Monkey to grapple (head lock) even MOABs! He's not very experienced at this though, so sometimes he might miss his targets." So there. His grappling technique is so strong that he can even destroy the MOAB with a 40% chance. But there is a 40% chance of headlocking a monkey instead of a bloon/MOAB, stopping that monkey from attacking for 5 seconds. Fire Fist - $5800 "Watching too many Jackie Chan movies can be intensive to health." May strike with a fiery fist, which can set bloons on fire and punch through 7 layers and 5 bloons. Brown Belt Spiky Nunchucks - $6400 "Ow sharp sharp sharp sharp sharp!" Sharper nunchucks now pop 3 layers of bloons, but don't deflect as much. Armoured Fighter - $7000 "Nice...come on, ya bloons!" The Karate Monkey is now covered with armour used to fight in a war, blocking most projectiles from bloons and also increasing impact from punches. Nexus Gloves - $7550 "Forces arce around the fist, increasing damage dealt to bloons with every punch." Attacks or sort of AOE, because the forces move around his fist, and and after he punches, any bloon that touches the nexus gets popped nearly as fast as Bloontonium Reactor of Monkey Sub. Fumikomi Ashi Barai - $6950 "Super combo kicks are always awesome." Stomp Foot Sweep. Earthquake ripple effect and send bloons flying. It always work. Death Claws - $8400 "Supersharp slashes with his hands cut bloons like never before." Chance of executing these instead of punches. Black Belt (only 3 upgrades because of epicness) Monster Fight - $14500 "YAAAARGH!!!!!" Can challenge a blimp or UFO and have an epic fight with it, destroying it in the end. Takes 14 s for MOAB, 20 s for BFB, 40 s for ZOMG and 1 min for UFO. When he wins, the blimp/UFO explodes with a Big One radius, dealing 700 damage. Arc Punches - $12690 "Plasma forces unite to generate an ultimate unstoppable array of punches." Now all punches are Hook Punches and are 100% Nexus Gloves. Typhoon Sweep Kick - $10500 "The forces of wind now pick bloons and blast them Japan, where sumos squash them." He now generates Typhoon sweep kicks. He spins around 3 times, doing 3HP damage to all bloons that are touched, after which they are whisked away from existence if they have < 5HP. Now comes the red Belt series where you can choose from 3 paths. Red Belt Death Warrior - $38760 "Souls from hell infuse themselves inside him, turning him into a punching kicking smashing devil." Attacks 2x every second. The attacks can curse bloons, making them pop rapidly. The Nexus Gloves are now Antimatter Nexus Gloves which can make bloons explode with a 35% chance. The Plasma Arcs are now Hellstriker arcs, out of which souls fly around, smashing bloons. Karate Titan - $38760 "The celestial forces have enlightened the monkey, giving him arcane energy." All attacks are twice as powerful. The Nexus Gloves are now Radiant Nexus Gloves which can stun bloons with a 99% chance. The Plasma Arcs are now Arcane Rays that stay for 3 seconds, eliminating bloons that touch it. Monkey Master - $39760 "Inspired by Jackie Chan, he is skilled in all kinds of mystic attacks which are super effective against the big bosses." Attacks are 70% more effective against big bloons and bosses. The Nexus Gloves are now Blaze Nexus Gloves which can create blazing rings of fire on the track. The Plasma Arcs are now SuperFlare Arcs which release meteors and can set bloons on fire. New Attack - Dragon Punch (When he punches a bloon, his fist looks like a dragon which flies in front, blazing away). Activated Ability - Buddha's Fist: Jumps high into the sky and blasts down to the ground, creating a massive explosion and KOing the bloon he touches. CD : 40 s. (I apologize if some prices and upgrades are off. There were so many I couldn't keep track.)Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers